An Island Christmas
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Twas the nights before Christmas and the Tracys are busy preparing for a Christmas they'll never forget. Rated T for adult themes. Merry Christmas to my followers and readers :)
1. The 23rd

"How are we going to get the star on top?" Alan pondered as he looked up at the tall Christmas tree standing in the lounge.

Gordon stood up, "I'm on it."

"Gordon, no!" Scott grabbed his brother's shirt preventing him from running.

"Well, what's your solution then?"

Scott smirked as he took the star out of Gordon's hands, "keep decorating, I'll be back."

Virgil rolled his eyes as he lit the fire pit in the lounge, "were you really going to jump?"

"I was thinking of attempting it."

"Come on, we have a tree to decorate, properly," Virgil opened the vent and left the glass door open, smiling as the warmth hit his skin. The island was unusually cold which was lifting everyone's spirits for the festive period, he walked past Alan and swiftly removed a bow off his back tossing it back into the box before taking out a line of lights.

"Ok, the star is go!" Scott hovered into the lounge with his jet pack making Alan laugh.

"Don't crash," Virgil looked up as Scott paused at the top of the tree, he reached down and stuck the star on before floating down to the ground, "show off."

"I think it was a great plan and it worked," Scott shrugged as he took the pack off, "tinsel?"

"Help yourself," Gordon gestured the box as he took out a box of baubles and placed them onto the piano lid, "are you decorating your piano, Virgil?"

"We'll see, but let me do it, you'll just make a mess."

"No faith," Gordon shrugged as he looped tinsel around the lowest branches as Virgil wound off the lights with a smile, "no knots?"

"I repacked this box, which meant I made sure there were no knots to begin with," Virgil replied as he picked the box of baubles up off the piano and put them on the floor, "where is Kayo guys?"

"Present wrapping," Scott joined Gordon in hanging up baubles.

Virgil nodded as he took out a short line of golden lights and opened the lid of the piano to its full height, "do you think Grandma will make us dress up for Christmas dinner?" He asked as he tucked the battery pack into the piano and began to wind lights around the frame using suction clips to hold them in place.

"Very likely," Scott looked at his watch, "John should be joining us soon."

Alan stood back to admire the tree, "it looks awesome."

Grandma gasped happily as she walked into the lounge, "ah, well done boys, it looks lovely. How did you get the star on top?"

Scott nodded his head in the direction to the chair beside the bookcase, "jet pack."

Kayo walked in with John, who she had bumped into coming up from the hangars, "is it finished?"

"Almost," Gordon smiled.

"Come on guys, I have a pile of presents to put underneath."

Virgil chuckled as he hung a snowflake from the hook at the top of the piano, "we still have presents to wrap ourselves, how are you done already?"

"I like to relax at Christmas, so I get things done quickly," Kayo put the presents down on Jeff's desk, "it leaves more time for, well, other things," she looked up at the sprig of mistletoe hanging above the rocket portrait.

Virgil sat down on the piano stool and began to play his own rendition of _'Oh Christmas Tree', _smiling as the snowflake swung slightly, "who's coming here for Christmas? I'm assuming Penelope is."

Grandma nodded as she held the end of the tinsel John was hanging up, "that she is, so I hope you've got her presents?"

Gordon leant against the piano, "my gift to her is me."

There was a clash of incorrect notes as Virgil burst out laughing, so hard he had to stop playing, "that's the first time you've ever made me laugh, legitimately."

Scott smirked at his aquanaut brother who was pouting, "she might want something more than just you."

Virgil laughed again, "that's worse Scott."

"Alright now that's enough, we still have a room to decorate," Grandma shook her head as Gordon threw tinsel at Virgil.

"Hey watch it!" Virgil complained shaking the tinsel off his head as he resumed playing his jazzy rendition of '_Oh Christmas Tree_."

Kayo helped hang up the final baubles, "and with that, the tree is done."

Scott checked the time, "Penelope should be arriving soon, Gordon, come and help me put out snacks."

"FAB."

Virgil watched them leave and pushed the stool out, "I'll be back soon, with presents."

"Ooh, just reminded me Virg," Alan scampered after his brother and John sat behind the piano with a smile.

Kayo watched him then moved to lean on the stand beside him, "glad you came down, it wouldn't be the same without you."

John blushed with embarrassment as he played, "sure it would."

"Grandma wouldn't let you spend Christmas alone in Thunderbird 5."

"I wouldn't be alone, I have EOS."

"That's not that same John," Kayo sighed as she leant on her chin, "she's a computer."

John looked up, "so is your wrist communicator, yet you can't be without that."

"Touche."

"I'll be here for Christmas Day then I'll go back up."

"John, come on! You're up there most of the year."

"Fine, I'll stay, but you know I don't get on with gravity."

"Good," she pushed herself away from the piano as Scott and Gordon returned carrying bowls of food and snacks.

"Hi International Rescue, we let ourselves in," Lady Penelope walked into the lounge smugly.

"Penny, glad you could make it," Kayo smiled as she took a plate from Scott and put it down on the desk.

"I wouldn't miss a Thunderbird Christmas for the world," she sat down on the sofa under the portraits, "hello Gordon."

Gordon blushed the colour of Thunderbird 3, "hi Penelope."

Penelope smiled, "the room looks lovely, very Christmassy."

"Group effort," Scott smirked as he walked down the steps.

"Where are Virgil and Alan?"

"Present wrapping I believe," Kayo smiled, "some of us got that done well in advance."

Virgil walked in balancing packages in both his arms, "well mine are done, and no-one disturb Alan, I think he's having some trouble with the sellotape," he put them down delicately under the tree, "I see the food is out."

Scott nodded, "don't hang around, dig in."

"Haven't you started decorating a little late? It's the 23rd," Penelope asked before sipping her coffee Max had brought in.

"We've been so busy this month. I don't know what is it about winter but it's when we get the most calls. John has put us in hiatus for tomorrow and Christmas Day just so we can have a break," Scott leant by the wall with a mince pie.

"Good."

Virgil sat on the piano stool with a slice of cheesecake, "when does the carol singing start?"

"Whenever you want Virgil, but everyone including yourself is eating at the moment," Kayo smirked as she wrapped an arm around Scott's waist.

Virgil shrugged as he balanced the plate in his lap, "I can do both," he began to play Silent Night, "easy as."

"We're not singing along yet," Alan smiled, "there's too much food."

Grandma stood up, "oh, I almost forgot, Penny and Parker you need somewhere to sleep whilst you're here, and boys, I want you looking a little more festive."

Scott sighed, "if you insist."

"I certainly do," Grandma smirked, "get to it."

Virgil released the pedal reluctantly, "let's go before grandma chases us out of here."

Penelope watched with a laugh as the boys left the lounge, "you have them well trained."

Grandma chuckled, "years of practice."

Penelope followed Grandma down to the guest quarters, "it's been too long."

"Eight years almost to this day, however, we do have a lead now and he will come home."

Penelope nodded, "are you worried about the rescue mission?"

"Absolutely, it's deep space, heck it's almost another system," she shook her head, "I still can't believe he got that far."

"I know, I can feel the break in the family, the line."

Grandma smiled, "it'll be ok, soon," she changed the subject, "well, here is where you'll be staying, Parker will be next door."

Penelope gazed at the view, "oh wow, the sea."

"All is the rooms face the ocean, as best they can, it wouldn't be fair otherwise. Apart from Virgil's, he prefers seeing the forest."

"I bet. Thank you, Sally, I'll make myself more festive and come back to join everyone in the lounge."

Alan knocked on Scott's door, "Scotty, I can't get this hairstyle right," he whined.

"Come in!"

Alan pushed the door open glad for once that Kayo wasn't with his brother, "the gel isn't holding."

Scott chuckled at his youngest brother in a reindeer jumper, "cute Alan."

"Grandma said be festive, and dad bought me this on the Christmas before he went missing."

Scott's face fell almost immediately, "eight years ago almost to this day," he sat Alan down on the bed and grabbed a comb, "we're going to bring him home Alan, I promise," he began to comb golden locks back.

"How long have you had your jumper?"

Scott smiled as he gelled Alan's hair up, "I've had a lot of growth spurts, I bought this one a couple of years ago," he looked down at the snowflakes across his chest and hem, "but we both know Gordon will outdo us both with his Santa Clause one."

Alan sighed, "why is the Zero X taking so long to build? Dad is waiting for us."

Scott twisted the cap closed on the gel and sat down on the bed beside him, "I know little brother, but he knows that we haven't ever stopped looking for him, he knows we're coming," he brushed a tear away on Alan's cheek, "Brains will get it done, this will be his biggest achievement ever," he wrapped his arms around the young boy tucking him close, "you'll be the first to see Dad."

Alan looked up at him, "really?"

"Of course. Come on, let's celebrate Christmas huh?"

"Yeah, ok," Alan stood up, "thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Scott opened his door just as Gordon walked past, "geez Gordon, you're an eyesore."

Gordon grinned at them in his bright flashing red Christmas jumper, "naw, you're just jealous that your jumpers aren't this awesome."

"You're just doing this for Penny," Alan teased as they walked down the corridor back to the lounge.

"And if she loves it, then I've succeeded, tease me all you want, it rolls off my back."

The party wasn't until Christmas Eve, and with it only being the 23rd Grandma had decided to cancel the carol singalong and just make the evening about catching up on missions and have an open fire.

"Parker and I couldn't believe how cold it was when we arrived," Penelope looked out at the moon.

Virgil nodded, "this is definitely one of the coldest winters we've had on this island. We don't really think about seasons because we have our own climate for most of the year."

"It certainly is unusual, but it is n-nice to have a cold Christmas. It's what I'm used to."

"And me, I used to live in England too, Brains," Kayo smirked, "it gets too hot here for me sometimes."

"That's only because Scott is here though, right Kayo?" Gordon joked and Kayo threw a cushion at him.

Scott blushed, "don't start Gordon."

"Too late," Virgil rolled his eyes, "what do you think of his jumper Penny?"

Penelope smirked, "it's a little bit much. Everyone else's are more subtle. I love your one, Virgil," she saw Gordon gawp out of the corner of her eye.

Virgil decided to play along, "thanks Pen, you know how much I love green," he smiled at the Thunderbird 2 he had designed flying above a pine forest.

Gordon pouted again, "mine is more festive."

"'Hif you don't mind me saying Master Gordon? Master Virgil's is more traditional," Parker mused as he graciously accepted a cup of tea from Max.

"Thank you Parker," Virgil grinned, thoroughly enjoying the endless teasing aimed at his co-pilot.

"At least mine says Merry Christmas on it," Gordon muttered.

Grandma chuckled, "ok, that's enough now, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow and I have a long list of jobs for you all to help me with, excluding our guest."

Virgil looked at the time, "it is late, where did the time go?"

The lounge very slowly emptied as everyone made their way to their rooms, John's heart tugged, like it did whenever he saw Kayo go into Scott's room and he closed his door with a sigh, Scott took his jumper off and Kayo got changed into her pyjamas which were covered in snowflakes and holly sprigs.

"You were saving those weren't you?"

"Just for you, they're too festive for anyone else. Where are yours?"

Scott smirked as he opened a drawer, "are these suitable enough?" He held up a pair of joggers made up to look like the lower half of Santa.

"Mr Claus," she lowered her voice.

"Mrs Claus," Scott replied with a grin before changing.

"What do you have in the sack?"

Scott burst out laughing as he crawled into bed, "Kayo! You're on the naughty list this year," he wrapped his arms around her pressing his lips softly to her own as she sighed contentedly.

"Your pulse is normal but your pressure has risen John, are you ok?" EOS asked from her monitor in the astronaut's room.

"I'm fine EOS," John sighed as he leant against his balcony.

"There are many human qualities and emotions I still don't understand, but I do understand jealousy."

"Jealous of who?"

"John, I can't read minds."

John walked back into the room and the door slid shut behind him, "Kayo."

EOS flashed red, "I could hack into her straighteners or something if you'd like?"

"EOS, no," he laughed as he sank into his chair at his desk and pulled his dressing gown around his bare chest, "don't do that. I just wish she hadn't chosen Scott, then again I don't think I've ever crossed her mind like that. If it hadn't been Scott it would've been Virgil."

"I thought you liked Captain O'Bannon?"

John shrugged, "she hasn't really pushed anything or shown much interest if I'm honest," he looked straight into EOS' monitor, "you're the closest I have to love."  
EOS flashed pink then green, "thank you, John," she was silent for a moment, "there's something else bothering you."

"I heard Alan crying earlier as I passed Scott's room."

"Would you like me to check on him?"

"No, thank you. I think he's upset about the Zero X situation, he was only seven when Dad left us, I don't think he's ever got over it. None of us has."

"But now you know where he is."

"Yes, but it's impossible to get there, we've never navigated that far into space before, it's going to be so dangerous and I don't think Scott has assessed this yet. I only hope he knows what he's doing," John bit his lip then yawned.

"I will let you sleep John, you need rest."

John smiled, "thanks EOS, wake me up early tomorrow please?"

"Of course, is eight suitable?"

"Eight is fine," John stood up and hung his gown over the end of the bed.

"Goodnight John," EOS shut herself down.

"Goodnight EOS," John replied quietly as he got into bed, his ungelled ginger fringe fell across his forehead onto the pillow as he closed his eyes, but down the hall, he could hear the quiet giggles of his crush with his brother.

Virgil lay in bed flicking through photos from his childhood and previous Christmases, the holo images glowed and reflected through their shine his eyes glistened with tears as images of his mother appeared in front of him, he stopped on an image of his dad with all of them taken the year he went missing, grey hairs replaced the chestnut colour it used to be but his aged blue eyes were warm with love for his sons around him, he smiled back at the photo and a knock on his door made the trapped tears fall as he jolted slightly, he put the album down and walked across his room to the door wiping his tears away on the way.

"Gordon?" Virgil blinked wearily at the figure in his doorway.

"Can I come in?"

"It's late, what's up?"

Gordon waited for the door to close then sniffed, "I miss dad."

Virgil nodded and led him over to the bed, "I've been looking at photos, every year this has got harder, but this time, we know he's alive."

"And lost, Virgil," Gordon cried.

Virgil wrapped his arm around him as they sat on the bed, he put the holo pad down on his lap and scrolled through the photos, "we'll get him back."

"But it will be after Christmas, that's nine years without him," Gordon sniffed again.

Virgil went back to the family photo in an attempt to cheer up his brother, "don't we look cute, unlike the terrors we became?"

Gordon smiled as his eyes darted across the faces of his family, Alan was sitting on Jeff's shoulders and Scott had his arms around Virgil, John and himself were at the front of the photo, "yeah, this was our last photo with him."

"He didn't know he'd end up sacrificing himself with the Zero X, had he had time, he would've tried to get out. It was safer he took the engine up rather than explode with it."

Gordon nodded, "I wish he hadn't gone, I blame the GDF."

Virgil looked around at him in shock, "Gordon, no, it's not their fault dad is lost in space. They've done some rather foolish and damn stupid things in the past, but Casey didn't want to lose dad, he was their best ally."

"He knew the risks, why did he have to go?"

Virgil sighed as he switched the hologram emitter to auto, "because he volunteered, he flew Thunderbird 1 up and sent her home on autopilot, we all knew what had happened when she returned, apart from Alan."

Gordon wiped a tear off his cheek with the hem of his t-shirt, "I can't wait any longer Virgil, why aren't we already in space searching? Brains built the birds so fast."

"This is an immense task Gordon, I don't even think Thunderbird 3 will be fast enough, we're talking light speed, remember Star Trek?"

Gordon nodded, "yeah?"

"We'll have to be able to go to warp speed to match the Zero X. It's not going to be easy and that's why Brains is struggling," his voice softened slightly, "don't upset yourself over this, we have closure on where dad is now."

Gordon rested his head against Virgil's arm as he focused on the photos again, currently on one of Virgil's recitals, "I wish we could get him home for Christmas."

Virgil kissed the top of Gordon's head, "me too little brother. I'm going to get some sleep, do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"Really?"

"As long as you don't kick me. One kick and I'm pushing you out of the bed."

Gordon cracked a watery grin, "deal. Goodnight Virgil, thanks."

"Anytime fish boy."

"You're one to make names, forte."

Virgil smiled as he rolled onto his side and pressed his cheek into the pillow, "see you in the morning."

Darkness fell on Tracy Island and Brains crept down to the hangars with Max, he thanked science that noise from the caves couldn't be heard in the house and checked his progress on the surprise he was going to spring upon the family on Christmas Day, he only had a day and a half so there was no time to waste.

"Max, hand me my tools."


	2. Twas the night before Christmas

A bell rang down the corridor waking everyone up, apart from John who was already up, and Grandma smirked as five grouchy boys poked their heads around their doors.

"Grandma, what are you doing?" Gordon croaked as he appeared beside Virgil.

"Waking you up, of course, we have eve festivities to prepare for."

Scott groaned, "ok, but can we have some time to wake up properly?"

"Yes, you all have an hour and then I want you all in the kitchen," and on that note she turned on her heel and walked back to the lounge leaving her grandsons confused.

"What was that about?" Alan looked across at Scott and Virgil.

"No idea, but we better do what she says," Scott laughed, "last one in the kitchen will have the worst chore. Go!"

Grandma tied a knot in her apron after an hour was up and smiled at the list she had made, "and here they come Penny."

Penelope laughed, "I can't just sit here whilst they're doing all the work, Sally. Let me do something?"

"You're our guest dear, these boys lounge around too much."

"Lounge around? We're the ones going out on rescues," Gordon exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, "Christmas is our day off."

"Tough luck seahorse. Ok, find your name on the list and the assigned task, then get on with it."

Virgil smiled, "I'm sure we can make this fun, guys."

Scott noticed his brother was in his work clothes, "you sneak! You saw the list early and got prepared for it."

"I don't know what you mean?"

Scott read the list and ran his finger down until he landed on Virgil's, "ah, Virgil is on kitchen duty?"

"He's helping me with the baking and the hard stuff," Grandma smiled as she rubbed his arm.

"I'm more than happy to help here too," Penny stood up, "I hardly ever cook because we have kitchen staff, I think it'll be a laugh."

"Glad to have you on the team," Virgil smiled at her with so much warmth she blushed.

"No, why me?" Alan moaned, "I'm on dusting duty."

"That's one of the easiest jobs. You have your assignments, now get to it, the sooner you finish, the more time you'll have for leisure."

The kitchen emptied apart from the trio and Penelope smirked as Grandma got out cooking utensils.

"You run a tight ship."

Virgil smirked, "yeah, one we can't abandon."

"Hey, don't be cheeky, young man."

"Where do we start Grandma, I thought we had the main stuff prepped days ago?"

"We do, we need to make dessert, the turkey just needs to be cooked tomorrow."

"Ah so you need my sweet tooth," Virgil washed his hands before glancing at the cookbook, "you sure you don't want assistance from Max, the cake he made me was pretty special?"

"Oh, and mine wasn't?"

"It came from Paris, Grandma, you can't beat homemade," Virgil kissed her cheek and Penelope smiled.

"I can see why you wanted Virgil in here," Penelope tied her hair up, "constant charm."

"And because he's good at cooking. I thought we could make a chocolate Yule log."

"Not a fan of Christmas pudding then?" Penelope asked as she got out blocks of chocolate from the fridge.

"Not really, Alan doesn't like fruit cakes and Gordon doesn't like brandy flavouring, but we can all agree on chocolate," Virgil chuckled as he got out the eggs, "let's crack on."

Grandma sighed, "if I wanted bad jokes I would've assigned Gordon to this task."

Penelope giggled, "ouch."

Meanwhile, Alan had given up on his dusting and instead was lying on his bed playing games, the duster sat on his desk and he laughed to himself knowing that he wouldn't be caught by Grandma, Scott hoovered past his door and frowned suspiciously at the lack of activity around, with a smirk he pushed the door open and walked in nonchalantly ignoring Alan's squeak as he jumped.

"Scared me half to death!" Alan shouted over the sound of the hoover.

"Sorry Alan didn't catch that."

Alan pushed the switch, "this room isn't ready to hoover."

"Well, you've stopped dusting so I say it is. Get on with your job or I'm telling Grandma, she'll make you do the whole house if you're not careful," Scott planted his hands on his hips.

"That pose doesn't intimidate me, you're not Virgil."

"Alan, I'm serious, we live here so we contribute," he took the attachment off and aimed it at Alan, "move in 3, 2..."

"Alright alright!" Alan grabbed the cloth again and ran out into the decorated hallway.

"Not intimidating huh," Scott smiled as he turned the hoover round and back out into the hallway, "we'll see."

Gradually more people ended up in the kitchen as chores came to an end and Virgil found himself being helped by more of his brothers, the baking session was in full swing and the yule log was in the oven, Kayo had got on board with decorating it with Virgil and the two of them were making chocolate twirls to place on top of the cake.

"This is lovely," Penelope looked around at everyone in the kitchen all taking part in different cooking jobs, "it makes me think I should get into the kitchen more."

"Let's take a break, the majority of stuff is in the oven," Grandma suggested as she smiled with praise at her family, "thank you, boys and girls."

Scott helped Gordon load the dishwasher, "I can't wait to eat all of this."

"We're having most of it tomorrow, Max is on lunch at the moment," Grandma looked over at the robot who beeped in compliance, "now go on, relax."

Virgil brushed the flour off his shirt as he walked up to the lounge and over to the piano, he pulled the stool out and smiled as he sat down, he rested his fingers on the keys and began to play a piece, which no-one recognised. Scott sat opposite Alan on the sofa playing chess and looked over at the piano.

"I don't recognise this."  
"That's because I've composed it, I've been working on it all month, it's my new Christmas song."

"Does it have words?" Alan asked.

Virgil shook his head as he crossed his hand over the other to the top of the piano then back to the middle range, "it doesn't need them, plus you know how bad my songwriting is."

Kayo smiled, "it's not that bad."

"Do you like it?" Virgil looked down into the ring as he played.

Penelope nodded, "the only thing it's missing are bells, it's like an interesting take on _Sleigh Ride._"

Gordon stood up, "I have bells, they're in the Christmas box," he ran up to the bookshelf and brought out a string of bells, "what's your idea Penny?"

"Well, they'd have to sound during the music, I don't know how though."

Virgil paused the melody, "Gords, I have an idea, possibly."

Gordon gave the string to his brother then leant against the piano frowning as Virgil tied them to his boot, "that's not going to work Virgil, you'd be better off tieing them into the piano itself."

Virgil's eyes lit up, "actually you're right," he laid them inside the instrument under the hammers, "that will work."

Scott shrugged, "Alan, I thought Virgil taught you to play chess?"

"He did."  
"Then how am I beating you so easily?"

"I'm not focused on games, my focus is up there," he looked out at the sky, "and where Dad is."

Penelope sat forward on her chair, "I wish I hadn't shown you that footage, it's caused a riff."

"No it hasn't. If anything, it's given us more hope," Virgil smiled as he played, "and we're going up there as soon as the Zero X is built, it's our top priority."

Alan sighed, "the sooner the better."

"Virg, shall we check the cake?" Kayo suggested after checking the time.

"Yep, it has to cool before we stick the swirls on," Virgil followed her down the stairs and Scott took his place at the piano.

Penelope hung some lametta on the tree with Gordon, "I didn't know you played Scott?"

"I like to keep myself occupied or my thoughts take over, and that drives me insane."

Grandma sighed, "that's not true Scotty, your thoughts don't drive you insane."

"They do sometimes," Scott bowed his head, almost in sorrow, "that's why I keep myself distracted," there was a cry of delight from downstairs, "sounds like the cake is a success."

"Who is in charge of the carol concert later?" John asked from where he was sitting beside the bookcase reading.

"Virgil probably, he knows all the music by heart."

"But he has the best voice out of all of us, and we need his harmonies," John frowned.

"And you're our best tenor," Scott smirked.

"No, that goes to you," John shot back before anyone else had the chance to.

"Whoever was cooking the brownies, they're done!" Virgil called up from downstairs.

"Ooh, that's me" Gordon leapt to his feet and ran out of the lounge, Scott turned back to playing 'O' _holy night_,' his eyes closed and the remaining family members knew not to disturb him.

Virgil smiled, "this looks so good. Shall we decorate it?"

Kayo brought out a tray from the freezer covered in chocolate decorations, "here we are. Is that Scott playing, Gordon?"

Gordon nodded as he grabbed the oven gloves off the countertop to take the brownies out, "yep, I think he's feeling a little overwhelmed all of a sudden."

Virgil stuck some spirals along the cake, "I'll talk to him later, he sounds good."

"It's entertaining Penelope for sure, she had no idea he could play."

"He hides it better than I do. Women swoon over him already, imagine if he told them he was musical?"

Kayo stabbed a toothpick into Virgil's hand, "watch it."

Virgil yelped as he pulled it out, "dammit K, I'm only teasing."

"Next time it'll be your eye," she turned back to decorating as Gordon and Virgil looked at each other.

"Sorry," Virgil got a knife out for Gordon, "don't cut them just yet Gords, just test the middle."

"FAB. Oh, Grandma wants us dressed in something smarter for the carols, we're having food at five."

"What time is it now?" Virgil asked.

Kayo checked her watch, "four, we have an hour."

Virgil nodded, "we'll finish decorating this and put it in the freezer when it's cool," he chuckled softly, "Grandma has this well scheduled, the same way Dad used to."

Brains took a break from the Zero X and assisted Max making the Christmas Eve spread, John went to help out as the others got changed for dinner, they all decided to go half formal which meant dark jeans and smart tops, they would change into Christmas jumpers later. Kayo checked herself in the mirror then faced Scott.

"What do you think?"

"Whatever you're wearing, you look amazing," he kissed her forehead then rubbed her arms which were hidden under a lace corset styled top, "beautiful."

"Thanks," Kayo sighed, "are you going to wear a suit tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"You look sexy in a suit, there'll be no complaints from me, I assure you," she chuckled as he unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, "cologne time, which one Kayo?"

"The one you wore when you told me you loved me," she mused as she sprayed berry flavoured perfume onto her neck.

"I was going to pick that one anyway," he smiled as he dabbed spots at the side of his neck, "ready?"

Kayo slipped on a pair of low heels, "yep," she looped her arm around his and they made their way to the dining room which was rarely used in the house, candles had been lit and Virgil and Alan were already there with Penelope and Parker and Brains were sat at the table.

"The others are running late?" Scott asked as he sat down opposite Penelope and next to Kayo and Virgil.

"Seem to be," Grandma answered gruffly, "but most of you are here and you all look lovely," she smiled at Virgil who was wearing black jeans and a dark green turtleneck which made his hair look blacker than usual, Penelope was wearing a gold dress topped with a black shrug cupping her shoulders and Alan had changed into a pair of long jeans and a long- sleeved red top. Gordon ran in followed by John who walked in at a normal pace.

"Sorry we're late, Gordon hid one of my shoes," John scowled at the aquanaut who simply smiled and sat down beside Penelope.

"Merry Christmas John," Gordon grinned across the table at him.

"Let's raise a toast," Grandma raised her glass as the others did the same, "firstly, let's hope tomorrow goes smoothly now that everything is ready, and second, thank you, Penelope and Parker, for joining us, Christmas is a time for family and we wouldn't be complete without you two, sure we have other agents but not one of them does the same amount of work as you do. Cheers!"

Penelope blushed before tapping her glass against Parker's, "we do our best."

"Dig in," John smiled.

The music concert began around eight and by that point, everyone was under the influence of alcohol which made the preparation funnier to the family, they rotated the piano round so that whoever was playing could look out directly into the sofa ring and the boys had decided to change into their Christmas jumpers, the concert kicked off with a full performance of _'Hark the Herald Angels Sing,'_ with full harmonies and descants which often went out of tune as someone laughed and threw them off their line, Virgil chuckled as he played the piano and smirked at Gordon beside him on the stool, the carol finished and Grandma clapped her hands to get the room.

"Right, solo stuff, come on, we owe Penelope a proper concert. Virgil, would you like to go first?"

Virgil nodded, "fine, but Scott can play next," he put his glass down on top of the ledge above his hand then unhooked the bells from the hammers before sliding the stool out to get comfortable, he looked down at the keys and began to play the main theme and '_Walking in the Air'_ from The Snowman, his fingers moved slowly and each note echoed around the room hauntingly, he looked out at the family with a smile before watching his hands again as his right hand played thirds before bringing the tune back at the top of the piano in complicated moves between both hands, his left continually moved in broken arpeggios and the pedal held each section down lovingly, his eyes darted to Penelope who was wiping tears away and he closed his eyes, Gordon watched his crush and wondered if he was about to lose her to his brother. The lounge was so silent minus the piano that Virgil was stunned when he brought the final scales to a close and released the pedal to silence before clapping filled the room.

"Thanks, guys," Virgil picked up his red wine with a bashful smile.

"That was spectacular Virgil," Kayo gasped, "no way that was just you playing."

"I can assure you it was," he stood up and walked down the steps into the ring sitting on the sofa beside John who rested his hand on his shoulder.

"That was amazing," Penelope said softly still slightly tearful.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."  
Penelope laughed, "I've never heard that played so smoothly before, well done."

"Well, I stand by what I said. Scott, up you go."

Scott pushed himself off the sofa and walked round to the piano stool, "my playing is nowhere as good as the level Virgil is at," he slurred slightly then rested his foot against the pedal before beginning to play the introduction to Frankie Goes to Hollywood, _The Power of Love_ but as a piano version, Penelope's jaw dropped as his 'not as good a level' lied and he effortlessly ran his hands up and down the keys hammering out chords in a rhythmic but simple pattern, his left hand kept a steady four chord tune throughout whilst his right hand doubled up in octaves and a middle melody which would usually be sung, he smirked at Kayo as he rounded off the piece with accentuated chords and a final scale at the top of the piano, he released the pedal and the snowflake swung gently from the top of the open lid as he left the instrument to applause.

"Don't lie to me again Scott," Penelope scolded as she sipped her espresso martini.

"I didn't lie," he snuggled against Kayo's hip.

"Yes you did, that level of playing was just as good as Virgil's."

Virgil shrugged, "nah, I know I'm better than him."

"Virgil, don't be snarky," Grandma tutted, "you were raised better than that. Now, who is next?"

"Can we do another carol? I'm not ready to go solo yet," Gordon ran a hand through his hair.

"Good idea. Does anyone want a top up or snacks?" Kayo asked.

"Ah let me Miss Kyrano, serving is my job h'afterall," Parker smiled, "what would people like h'if anything?"

"I've been drinking red Parker, it's on our father's desk. Who else is drinking it?" Virgil asked as he got to his feet.

"I have," John smiled at him and Kayo also raised her hand.

Virgil walked up to the piano and held out his glass as Parker topped him up then he sat back down behind the keys, "which carol guys?"

"_Oh Come All Ye Faithful!_" Alan grinned, "that was always the one I loved in school concerts."

"FAB. Gather round then," Virgil beckoned them all over and smiled as the group gathered around the piano, Alan stood beside the stool and Penelope stood with Parker at the end of the piano looking over the strings, he began to play the introduction and Alan hopped on the spot as the tune rounded off to start the first verse.

_"O Come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant, oh come ye oh come ye to Bethlehem, come and behold him born the King of Angels…" _The room sang with voices low and high and Penelope leant on the edge of the piano smiling at Alan who was leaning against Virgil's shoulder as he played, Scott stood behind Virgil with his arms around Kayo who was singing as she swayed and Grandma was sitting at Jeff's desk with Gordon and John who were singing together, Virgil beamed as he looked round at his family before continuing to sing with his accompaniment, he heard the bells amongst the vocals and thanked Gordon with his eyes for putting them into the piano, the chords rang clear and loud and the fairy lights quivered from where they hung along the open lid, he began the descant verse and immediately burst out laughing as it went to pieces, they sang through it and Virgil played harder trying to guide them, the snowflake swung gently with the movements of the piano and Penelope watched the pedal mechanics hold down all the notes bouncing them up and down repeatedly, with a shake of his head he gave up and they reached the final chorus, "{O_h come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord!}_" He released the pedal heavily and sat back with a sigh, "wow guys, that last verse was pretty awful," he huffed as he rested his hands on his knees, "Gordon, are you ready to go solo now?"

"Yes, just give me a second to get my instrument," he smiled and left the lounge in the direction of the bedrooms.

"What is he playing?" Alan asked.

Virgil shrugged as he leant on the music stand, "his guitar I'm guessing."

Gordon returned holding his six string, "I'm afraid I'm not a pianist Penny."

Penelope smiled from where she was now sat on the sofa, "that's alright."

Gordon walked down the steps into the ring and sat on the edge of the centre table, "short and sweet," he began to play 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' and smiled as he saw Penelope grinning at him in his peripheral vision, he only played a couple of verses and then rounded the tune off before striking the final chord gently, "and you guys thought I couldn't be delicate," he said pointedly at John and Virgil who suddenly looked guilty.

Scott leant against the pool table, "just John and Alan to go. What are you guys performing?"

"I'm certainly not, not even if you paid me. I'm not good enough yet," Alan crossed his arms, "I'm happy just singing along with the carols."

John scuffed his shoe against the wooden floor, "I'd rather not."

Penelope stood up, "I'll play you guys something then."

"Penny?" Gordon's eyes widened.

"Why so surprised Gordon? I had piano lessons as a child, it's almost a requirement for an aristocrat to be able to play an instrument," she walked up to the piano and Virgil stood up, "thank you, Virgil," she sat on the edge of the stool and pulled it in slightly so she could reach the pedal then began to play '_Carol of the Bells_' "feel free to join in anyone if you want to make this a duet or whatever."

Virgil grinned, "I'm in for that."

"Scott?" Penelope ushered as she began to play the looped theme.

"Oh go on then, but I bet we can't get three people on this stool," he smirked as Virgil sat on the stool beside Penelope joining in on the bass chords, so he slipped into the space the other side of her leaning his knee onto the padding as he played top octaves. Gordon watched in both jealously and admiration at the performance and the trio were encouraged with applause and cries of delight, all three of them started at the top of the piano and played a fast double octave down the keys down to the very bass notes before hammering a final chord with as much determination as they could give it, the snowflake swung in a pendulum effect and the lights shook long after the music had gone.

"That was awesome!" Alan cheered, "I love that carol, have you guys heard the rock version?"

"That was the rock version, just only with the piano," Virgil hopped off the stool, "I think it's time for more food. Hey guys, it's almost midnight."

"Which means it's almost Christmas!" Scott grinned broadly, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Brains smiled to himself, "something tells me, it uh might be the best Christmas ev-ever."


	3. Christmas Day

Gordon sat up in bed reading long after midnight, he knew he wasn't the only one awake as he could hear quiet murmuring from other rooms in the corridor, so when a knock sounded at his door he wasn't surprised at all, that was until he saw who it was upon opening it.

"Penny?" He whispered.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, I'm just a little surprised to see you. How did you know which was my room?"

"The sketch of Thunderbird 4 was a bit of a giveaway."

Gordon smirked as she wrapped her nightgown around herself, "Merry Christmas."

"And to you," she cleared her throat impatiently, "don't hover, Gordon, I have something to tell you," she walked into the room and heard the door close behind her.

"I knew it, you're going to break my heart on Christmas Day, well, Virgil is definitely the right guy for you, tell him and I wish you all the best."

"No no, you've got it all wrong," she laughed at his expression, "I like your brother, of course I do, the same way I like all of your siblings."

"I'm confused," Gordon sat back on his bed.

"Gordon, I am in love with you, I always have been, ever since you went to kiss me in the temple of the Laughing King, I've only ever thought about you."

Gordon went pink, "oh, well that changes everything, sorry about that Virgil stuff just then."

Penelope chuckled, "he does seem more appropriate for me doesn't he? But he's also too serious sometimes, you, on the other hand, have that balance to make me laugh but also protection, you're always by my side on missions, you don't think you are but you are."

Gordon scratched his head, "I guess it's my turn then to admit that I've been like that because I am in love with you too."

Penelope smiled, "that wasn't too hard was it?"

Gordon moved across the bed quickly and cupped her chin in her hands to kiss her, her lips were soft like he guessed they would be and her silky hair pressed against his forehead as he paused to look at her, "you don't know how long I've wanted to do that properly, our kiss in hospital lacked passion."

"I knew your family were watching, it's different this time," she smiled at him, "are you fully recovered now?"

"I still get neck aches sometimes, but yes I'm alright now, at least I'm back on missions."

Penelope stroked his head, "I don't suppose you remember me doing this when I rescued you?"

"I felt something, but I assumed it was one of my brothers," Gordon felt his heart flutter as her nails raked through his ungelled hair, "stay tonight?"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere," Penelope curled up in his arms as he pulled the sheets over them and she hummed, "what will happen when we face the family?

"If they ask we just tell them the truth," he replied as he leant across to the bedside table to turn the lights off plunging the room into darkness and grinned as he rested his chin on her shoulder as she lay back against him, "you've made my Christmas Pen."

"Goodnight ink."

Dawn broke and Alan sprinted down the corridor in a chorus of "it's Christmas!" He skidded to a halt beside the Christmas Tree failing to see Kayo and Scott kissing under the mistletoe, then he did, "ewww guys, you're in public."

Scott glared angrily at his brother, "we had the lounge before you did."

"Yeah, but people are awake now," Alan opened a card addressed to himself.

Kayo tidied her hair up as Scott pulled Alan to his feet, "and now you're not waiting for anyone else, can we have some privacy for like five minutes Al?"

Alan saw the pleading in Kayo's eyes and sighed, "fine," he stood up and made his way over to the stairs down to the kitchen.

Scott wrapped his arms around Kayo again and kissed her nose, "one day with you is all I want."

"Then kiss me before someone else disturbs us," she ran her hands down his top and giggled as his fingers traced her inside leg as he kissed her against the wall, she pushed herself against his body and felt his lips part under hers, his breath was hot in her mouth and she felt the island falling from under her feet, all was quiet apart from themselves, but then they heard voices.

"Merry Christmas baby," Scott smiled, reluctant to let her go.

"Merry Christmas Scotty."

Grandma walked into the lounge followed by Brains and the others, she hugged Alan tightly as he scampered up the stairs then looked over at the tree, "any of them open yet?"

"Of course not, only my card," Alan grinned as she ruffled his hair.

"Max, could you make some hot drinks?" Brains asked, "I think this calls for uh coffee and hot chocolate," the robot beeped happily and took the flat entrance at the back of the house down to the kitchen.

"I'll give out the presents, Grandma," John smiled as he walked over to the tree followed by Virgil.

Gordon entered the lounge holding hands with Penelope and smiled, "Merry Christmas everybody."

Scott's eyes widened, "well I'll be, it finally happened."

Penelope kissed Gordon's cheek, "yes it did."

Virgil laughed, "it's about time if you ask me, you two have been flirting for months now."

"Make that about a year actually," John smirked, "let's not forget the time you sulked for two days after I went to that auction with Penelope."

"Well, I was jealous."

"There was no need to be," Penelope laughed as she raked Gordon's hair back.

"Hey Virg, you've got a strange shaped present," John smirked and Virgil laughed as he sat on the edge of the desk to open it.

"Hmm, I wonder what this could be?" He replied, his voice rang with humour as he unwrapped the 'guitar-shaped' package and shook off the paper covering a shiny green guitar, "wow, this is an electric acoustic, thank you guys," he tuned up quickly then wheeled the chair over to rest his foot on, "let's give this a go."

Scott handed Kayo a small wrapped box, "for the best girlfriend in the world."

Kayo smiled, "you charmer," she opened it and gasped when she took the lid off, "oh Scott."

Scott smiled, "here, let me," he fastened the necklace around her neck and she held the jewels in her hands, "do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you so much," she reached her hand back and pulled him to her lips.

Gordon smirked as he sat with Penelope next to the tree, "looks like we're competing. Here, I got this for you."

"Awh, you shouldn't have," Penelope opened the box and smiled, "this is beautiful, thank you."  
"What did you get her Gordo?" Virgil asked as he strummed.

Penelope held up the pearl bracelet, "I don't want to know the price."  
"It's priceless, and by that I mean I didn't pay a dollar."

Penelope's eyes widened, "you made this?"

"I had some help," he smiled at Virgil who simply winked as he played his new guitar.

"That's incredible Gordon," Penelope wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard which made Grandma smile.

"EOS?"

"Yes, John?"

John smiled at his image of her on his watch, "check for a systems update."

"Searching...Results complete, oh, I have an update."

"Happy Christmas," John smirked as EOS flashed green.

"Thank you, John. Beginning download. Download complete," she found she could flash multiple colours, "this is, new. Thank you."

"What's the plan today grandma?" Scott asked as he laced Kayo's hair between his fingers.

"Just relax, we're not putting the Christmas spread on until after midday if that, so before all that, here are your presents from me."

Virgil grinned as Grandma gave him a squishy package, he put the guitar down and opened it, "awhh, cute."

"Oh, I love this!" Alan squeaked as he opened his one.

Gordon received his and smiled as yellow sparked his interest, "I know exactly where this can go."

Kayo unwrapped hers and smirked, "bling for the bike."

"And for the jet," Scott added as he smiled at his, "thanks grandma, these are lovely. How long did they take to make?"

"They're only knitted, it didn't take long at all. I hope you like them."

Virgil hung his knitted Thunderbird 2 on the piano, "I'll hang it in the bird in the new year, until then, she can stay here. Well, the presents are open, I have some work to do on my bird," Virgil smiled, "see you later."

"Want to go for a Christmas workout before the food Kayo?" Scott asked.

"I would love to," Kayo stood up, "we'll see you around lunchtime," she took his hand and they left the lounge.

"I'm going to try out my new game, thanks everyone, I can't believe you got cavern quest early," Alan grinned.

"Sylvester got it for us since we saved his original game he thought it was only fair if we got to try out the new version before anyone else," John answered as he put his card up on the desk, "enjoy it, Alan."

Scott and Kayo made their way over to the gymnasium, they locked the door behind them and Kayo programmed in the lava simulation, it was programmed to keep them on their toes and to avoid touching the ground as much as possible, the room changed into high beams and rope courses and they got started. Kayo sprinted and launched herself at a rope which swung her up onto a high beam with the width of about one foot, she tiptoed across it and ran up the wall to the next ledge as Scott followed her.

"You've got to go faster than that Scott, the beam had about two seconds left," she landed on a pole and spun down to the next ledge.

"You've programmed in your favourite one, it's impossible to catch you on this."

"But you know how this one ends!" She called back as she grabbed the next rope.

"True, and I won't miss it!" Scott shouted back with a grin.

They continued to jump and swing through the long room until their ropes crossed over and they landed on the final beam together, Scott grabbed Kayo's waist and snogged her hard as she balanced on one foot.

"That's why you chose this one," Scott smirked as he noticed the necklace, "have you opened the love heart?"

"Not yet, should I?"

"It's up to you."

Kayo sat down on the beam letting her legs dangle above the ground and opened the heart carefully, a photo of the two of them looked back at her and there was a tiny inscription, "will you be mine?"

"Well?"

Kayo turned to look at him, "are you proposing?"

"Not as such with a ring but eventually, would you?"

"Of course I would, oh Scott I love you," Kayo smiled and closed the heart up before wrapping her arms around him, her barriers broke slightly and she wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I love you too sweetheart, I always have and always will", he kissed her neck then along her collar bone, "let's do it here."

Kayo pulled him off the beam and they fell onto the foam mats below, she rolled on top of him and kissed him hard, her hands made quick work of removing the lycra pants he was wearing and he took hers off just as quickly as the next sounds were lost in gasps of pleasure.

"Where are you going to put your knitted four?" Penelope asked as Gordon showed her round his bird.

"Probably hang it above my chair, or from the control panel, maybe from where the holograms appear for a laugh. I forgot how good grandma was at knitting."

"I think it's adorable."

"Do you prefer this one, or the real one?"

"Well obviously I prefer the real one, not to mention you pilot her. Is that the correct term?"

"Technically yes as I don't fly her because she's a submarine, so I think you're correct, I usually say operate," he paused, "would you like to take her for a spin? You never know, you might need to rescue me again."

"I'd love to, just show me what to do," Penelope grinned as she sat in the chair.

"Ok, pull those towards you and we'll lose the grabs holding us in place first, good. Then pull those handles above you to release the inner doors. Now, we have to navigate our way down the tunnel to the outer doors, try to keep her going straight or we'll go into the walls," he smiled as the craft began to move, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over hers, "push the right pedal down and keep it down, it just controls the rudders at the back."

"Urgh, you could've said I had to use my hands and feet," Penelope complained but Gordon simply kissed the back of her head.

"I thought the footholds would be obvious?" Gordon smirked at her, "ok we're approaching the doors, they'll open automatically," just like he said the doors opened and there was a rush of water, "hit that button and that'll activate the jets at the back," the little submarine shuddered and moved out of the cave into open water, "nice one Penny, we're out."

Penelope laughed, "Virgil has it easy, your ship isn't tricky to control."

"This is what I keep trying to tell him, but he doesn't listen or believe me. With Thunderbird 2 all you have to do is keep the rudders steady and hover, underwater is another kettle of fish."

Penelope settled into the seat as she recognised the steering patterns from how FAB1 was operated in aqua mode, "any recommendations to where we go?"

"Hmm, I'll plot a course for us, just follow it."

"FAB."

Virgil smiled as he stood back to admire the Christmas themed Thunderbird 2, "now it's Christmas."

"Hey Virg, she looks great," John smirked as he walked into the hangar, "have you been doing this ever since you left the lounge?"

"Why, what's the time?"

"Almost 1 pm. Grandma is panicking about dinner times since no-one is around."

Virgil left the decorated ship behind him, "let's console her then, the others will be back soon I'm sure."

"I wouldn't count on that, Gordon has launched Thunderbird 4 with Penelope onboard and Scott is still with Kayo."

"Which leaves you, me and Alan, the awesome trio," Virgil slapped his brother on the back gently, "we'd have a great Christmas if it was only us two," he walked back up to the lounge where Grandma was pacing, "relax grandma, they'll come back to the house before the cooking starts."

"The cooking has started, the main is being heated up as we speak. I need help in setting up the room and you need to get dressed, as do I."

Virgil took her hands in his as John smiled, "don't worry about anything, get ready for the meal, I'll take care of it."

Grandma sighed deeply, "thank you son, but please try to get them back to the house?"

"I'll do what I can."

John watched her leave, "wow Virgil."

"It's just who I am, plus grandma has always trusted me to maintain order, unlike Scott. Let's check this dinner.**"**

Scott and Kayo made their way to their room and closed the door as Kayo went into the ensuite to shower after their workout in the gym, she stood under the water happily and through the mist, she could see Scott combing out his gel, she lathered conditioner into her hair then turned the water off.

"All yours Scott."

Scott smiled as she walked out of the shower wearing only a towel tucked around her chest, "thanks, what are you wearing for dinner?"

"One word. Red."

Scott passed her with a kiss, "sounds delicious."

Kayo shivered as his lips brushed the tip of her ear before he stripped and broke into song under the water, she walked out into the warm room and sat down at the dressing table listening to her boyfriend singing and she turned the hairdryer on reluctantly.

Virgil tightened his bow tie then gelled his hair up into a sharp spike running his fingers up to a point before he smiled at his reflection, he looked down at a text and sighed, ok so she wasn't coming this year but there was always New Year to look forward to, he took his phone over to his mini electric grand and rested it on the stand as he sat on the stool, he began to play a slow romantic version of '_We Wish you a Merry Christmas'_ smiling always into the camera, his honey-brown eyes glittered and he brought the song to an end on a flourish of arpeggios, he pressed send and sat back on the stool waiting for a reply.

Gordon and Penelope were the first to enter the dining room which was lit with candles and crackers, he held her close to him as they walked over to their assigned seats, Parker smiled at Gordon's tuxedo as he sat down beside Grandma who had changed from her usual onesie into a smart purple dress.

"Merry Christmas M'Lady."

"And to you Parker, what a year we've had," Penelope smoothed her black dress across her lap as she rested her hand on Gordon's, "where is everyone?"

John walked in with Alan both wearing navy suits, "the others are coming."

Alan sat down, "I hate suits."

Grandma smiled, "you look very handsome son."

Virgil walked in and Penelope blushed slightly, he looked immaculate in a black suit topped off with a bow tie, "sorry I'm late, I had a present to prepare."

"Oh for her, huh?" Gordon smirked.

Virgil frowned, "yes Gordon, and her, has a name."

"Oh, of course, Elle. I forgot all about her," Penelope smiled, "how is she?"

Virgil pulled his chair out and sat down, "she's fine, thank you, we just like to keep our relationship to ourselves nowadays," he looked up as Brains entered with Scott and Kayo, "wow Kayo."

Kayo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "it's nothing Virgil."

"Kayo, you look wonderful," Penelope praised as she gazed at her scarlet dress which trailed out behind her flowing out on the floor.

Scott kissed her pink cheek, "yes she does."

Everyone got settled and grinned at the food laid out on the table, Virgil stood up to cut the turkey and plates were passed around to speed up loading, once each plate had been given out Grandma raised her glass of champagne.

"Merry Christmas, and although Jeff, your father, and friend isn't here, we know where he is and we wish him a Merry Christmas too," she smiled at Scott who wiped a tear away, "we're going to bring him home, and he'll never leave us again," she nodded as other voices at the table shouted Merry Christmas, and Max began a playlist of Christmas carols as crackers were pulled and food was tucked into.

The lounge was peaceful after lunch as the family members sat reading and gaming each other and Scott played the piano with Kayo, his right hand rested at her back leaving her to play the melody whilst he played the left chords, Virgil looked over at them as he played pool with Alan and Brains walked into the lounge beaming.

"I have an extra present."

Scott released the pedal, "presents? I thought we did all of those."

Brains simply raised an eyebrow and walked over to the holo emitter on the table, "here it is."

John gasped, "The Zero X!"

Scott left the stool at a run and paused on the top step, "Brains, you did it!"

"It's all ready to go."

"Is that Thunderbird 3 attached to 2 and 1?" Alan asked.

"Y-yes."

"Thunderbird 2 is going into space again?" Virgil looked up at the hologram of the blueprints, "I thought she wouldn't be able to."

"I've m-made improvements Virgil, she will also be connected to the other ships giving her extra boosts."

Scott grinned, "we can get dad," he smiled as Virgil walked over to stand beside him, "it's time to bring him home."

Virgil felt a lump in his throat, "I only wish we could tell him we were on our way."

Kayo walked down the steps to look at the holograms closely, "Shadow won't be going?"

"Not the ship, n-no, she's just not fast enough, and we ne-need Thunderbird 4 home too for when we come back through Earth's atmosphere."

"In 2061, we're launching and we'll be a whole family again," John grinned.

Virgil sat at the piano and played their organisation's theme he had composed when he was a boy, but now with added melodies and themes, Scott smiled at him and Brains left the hologram up to shine around the lounge, Alan looked out at the clouds which had darkened and his eyes widened.

"It's snowing!"

Virgil looked around from the piano stool, "well, isn't this turning out to be one of the best Christmases ever?"

Kayo pulled the veranda doors open, "it's really coming down."

"Do you think it'll settle?" Gordon leant on his elbow as he watched the flakes fall past the lounge.

"That would be awesome," Alan grinned, "right, I'm heading out. Who's coming?"

Virgil smiled as he played, "I'll come in a bit," he modulated into '_Let it Snow'._

Penelope nodded, "I'll join you, Alan. Gordon?"

"Yep, I'm coming!"

Scott waited for the lounge to empty then joined Virgil at the piano who began to play _Ice Dance_, "what do you think of the Zero X?"

Virgil glanced at the blueprint, "it's going to be dangerous, our most perilous rescue to date, but we have to do it, we need to get Dad."  
Scott nodded as he leant on the piano, he reached up and poked the knitted Thunderbird 2 playfully, "we gotta hand it to Brains, that's some design."

Virgil sighed, "yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"What if it doesn't work?"

Scott assured him, "it will, we won't come home without him, we're all going and no-one will be left behind," he rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "trust me."  
"You've said that before."  
"Virgil, I wouldn't lie to you, especially with something as important as this," he moved around the piano to face him.

Virgil looked up at him, brown tearful tears meeting ocean blue also filled with tears, "I thought he'd be home for Christmas."  
"This will be as good as," Scott smiled.

The piano music faded into the stillness of the lounge and Virgil released the pedal with a sigh, "I guess so."

"Come on, let's enjoy the snow while we can," Scott offered his hand to Virgil and he stood up from the piano stool.

"That is a gorgeous necklace you got for Kayo," Virgil smiled as they walked downstairs.

"I want to marry her Virgil, I don't know when but she's the one for me," Scott sighed as they reached the kitchen and his eyes laid on the dark-haired woman standing next to John and Alan, snow fell onto her dress and Scott felt his heart flutter, "she gives me butterflies."

Virgil smiled, "you have my support whatever you choose to do," he gazed at his sister, "she's happier when she's with you."

Scott smiled back remembering when Virgil had dated Kayo for a short while, they had been happy but they clashed over too much and had broken up after a few months, "she did love you Virg, and she still does," he clapped him on the back then ran over to his siblings lifting Kayo into his arms to which she giggled at.

"Isn't this amazing?" Gordon smiled as Virgil joined him and Penelope.

"I don't remember the last time it snowed on the island, let alone at Christmas."

Penelope wrapped her arm around Gordon's waist, "it's beautiful, palm trees and snow, I've never seen anything like this."

"One thing for sure, it's freezing," Virgil chuckled, "I might come back out when it's settled, it's certainly cold enough to."

John nodded, "good idea Virg, want me to make hot chocolate?"

"Oh speaking of chocolate, we need to serve our dessert Virgil," Kayo freed herself from Scott's arms, "come on."

Virgil followed Kayo, suddenly she slipped on the snow in her heels and he caught her effortlessly, "steady."

Kayo looked up at him, into those eyes she had once melted under, "thank you."

Gordon grinned at the mistletoe hanging from where they had stopped, "hey hey!"

Virgil looked up, "I can't, that wouldn't be right."

Scott rolled his eyes, "this is your mistletoe isn't it Gordon?"

"Maybe."

Kayo smiled and pecked Virgil gently on the lips and he closed his eyes, "let's get the cake."

Scott watched them go, "well I'm not missing this cake, lets' go."

Kayo took the cake up to the lounge and sat down with a slice on the sofa with Scott, Virgil sat at the piano with his cake but not playing, Alan sat on one of the brown chairs curled up cross-legged and Grandma sat at Jeff's desk.

"When are we launching Zero X?"

"Well Grandma Tracy, we would have to m-modify the Thunderbirds first, but the aim is as soon as possible, in January hopefully."

Grandma smiled, "you've made my Christmas Brains, the thought of bringing my son home, it's the best news I've ever had, all apart from being told I was becoming a grandmother."

Scott nodded, "thanks Brains, and I speak for all of us when I say we can't wait to see the Zero X in action. Merry Christmas!"

Virgil put his plate down and struck the chords to '_We Wish you a Merry Christmas' _before the room was full of singing, after a chorus and load of verses, they reached the final one and Virgil grinned as his brothers gathered around him happily, "We Wish you a merry Christmas, We Wish you a merry Christmas, We Wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"

**(Dis: the theme is the one we hear when Jeff is mentioned, "Thunderbirds are Go." and Ice Dance is Danny Elfman)**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
